rebootfandomcom-20200222-history
Dot's Diner
Dot's Diner is a local restaurant in Baudway Sector of Mainframe on Level 1, and is owned by Dot Matrix. It's a small trendy 50's style café with the atmosphere of a neighbourhood malt-shop. The privately owned diner also serves as the home of Dot Matrix, Enzo Matrix, Frisket, Cecil, and later AndrAIa and Little Enzo. The small establishment is owned and managed by Dot, and the only other staff member seen at the little restaurant is the waiter Cecil. In Dot's absence Cecil is normally in charge of running the bar. It was Dot's very first pioneering-business as the Diner was still being constructed while her father, Welman Matrix was carrying out his Gateway Command experiment in the still-intact Twin City. Now the Diner serves the added function as the headquarters for Dot's many other business interests. The building was under construction by Jimmy and his building contractors; Dot had promised her father she would attend this experiment, but overseeing her Diner's development with Enzo and Frisket caused them all to run very late. The teen was about to leave when the Twin City Principal Office exploded and her original home was engulfed in an explosion. A shockwave hit the Diner, blowing away everyone and damaging the sign. The restaurant's windows shattered inwards from the impact. (Daemon Rising) After Bob arrived in Mainframe, it soon opened for business. The restaurant managed by more punctual Dot quickly earned its current reputation as being the finest diner in the entire city, providing an excellent fast food service. The interior comes with everything needed for running cycle-to-cycle business right down to the funky jukebox. It has a "classic diner look" coupled with a lunch counters, stools, stainless steel, lots of chrome, vintage booths and wallbox selectors located on the counter. The bar sits exhibition style so customers can watch their energy shakes being processed. It has a seldom-seen basement used for storage of goods with the same chequered floor panelling. Bob once had to come down here to find and mend a tear that showed up after the last Game Cube. (Racing the Clock) Strangely, the Diner's quantum Energy Shakes have containers and packaging which are all actually alive. They are normally good-hearted but can be mischievous too, running away from the customers. (The Quick and the Fed) Often after winning a Game the Mainframers would congregate here to celebrate their victory, much to Cecil's annoyance. Enzo wanted to be as successful as his sister and started up his own delivery service from inside the Diner. Problem was, all incoming calls were relayed to the Dot's 'compression takeout' line. Megabyte used this service to send the unsuspecting Sprite with a package hiding a Delete Command straight to Hexadecimal. (Racing the Clock) When Megabyte once tried to steal the Core energy from the Principal Office Dot instructed the CPU General to patch all communications to the Diner. From there she used multiple VidWindows to provide the defenders with air cover, holding off the advancing army. (Bad Bob) The Diner was completely destroyed during the Web War. A Web Creature attack drone tore through a CPU fighter causing it to crash on top of the building below. (Web World Wars) For the subsequent Viral Wars the Diner was never rebuilt as Mainframe turned all its efforts and resources to fighting the ABC fleet controlled by Megabyte. Dot became the COMMAND.COM of Mainframe and needed to concentrate on the war effort, and guerrilla tactics later employed by her resistance in Megaframe. (To Mend and Defend) After the virals were overthrown, Mainframe had taken on severe damage and eventually crashed. The remains of the Diner sank along with Baudway into the offline Energy Sea. When Mainframe was completely restored in the restart, the Diner came back online and was completely restored with the rest of the city. (End Prog) During the Net War, Dot became concerned about the safety of her new brother Little Enzo and often instructed Cecil to watch over him in the Diner. However nothing ever stopped him leaving to enter incoming Game Cubes for the excitement. (Daemon Rising) Once the threat of Daemon passed, the Diner was used much more frequently as Dot had to prepare marriage plans together with the second Bob. The gang resumed celebrating together after winning Games. While the ladies attended a stag night in Al's Diner on Level 31, however the men were stuck in a children's party apparently organised by Little Enzo. (Null Bot of the Bride) References *The Diner is modeled after a classic 50s American Art Deco diner car restaurant. *A recurring gag in ReBoot is the Diner's neon sign is always being demolished by some catastrophe or other; even in the non-canonical games and IMAX film ride the sign either caught on fire or was knocked over. Category:Buildings